


Drinking Alone [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Round 2 [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ... and therapy, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Art, Fanart, Gen, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, Tony isolates himself from the Avengers and drinks.[For square A1 of Tony Stark Bingo]





	Drinking Alone [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Demon in a bottle' arc in Iron Man comics.
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo prompt [“IMAGE: Tony Drinking” [A1]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777182890/my-tony-stark-bingo-card-thank-you-mods-d)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
